What you shouldnt do in the kitchen
by WildCat23
Summary: Rin bought new kitchen supplies online and decides to try them out that very night. Yukio, coming back from a mission, decides to watch is brother cook. And realizes that the handles of the utensils look like...sex toys. MATURE. BOY X BOY. TWINCEST. Rin x Yukio.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rin smiled excitedly as he ran toward the school, his book bag thumping against his hip as he sprinted. Overhead a bell rang for the end of class, causing the demon to start and make a mad dash for the principals office.

When the entrance came into view, he hurled himself towards the doors, stumbling when they opened. He gasped, catching himself before he fell, his hand outstretched as he caught his balance.

"There was no need to rush, Okimura. The package wasn't going anywhere." Mephisto chastened, chuckling when Rin growled. "Don't worry, my young demon. I kept it safe and sound." He said, throwing the box toward the bluenet.

Run gasped, eyes widening as the package hurtled towards the floor and with a yelp, dived for it. The box thumped against his forearms, the paper crinkling as he sighed in relief. He grinned as he climbed to his feet, the box cradled protectively in his arms.

"Thanks for keeping it , I'll see you layer, bye." He said waving, turning and leaving the room, breaking into a run when he was out of earshot. He ran at full speed, bursting through the doors of the building, the sun bearing down from above.

"Nii~san? What are you doing here?" A voice called out, causing Rin to start and turn, adjusting the package under his arm. "Oh, hey Yukio! I was just on my way back to our dorm." He replied, wiping sweat from his forehead as his brother walked closer.

"Well, do you want to walk together? I just finished a mission from headquarters." He said, smiling gently, his eyes raking over his twins slender frame.

Rin shuddered at the heat in his brothers eyes, his cheeks warming. "A-All right." He stuttered, shuffling his feet as Yukio walked past him. Yukio smiled, grabbing him by the shoulders and started to walk, dragging his brother behind him.

"Oh, and I meant to ask earlier. What's in the box?" He inquired, his tone soft confusion. Rin suddenly grinned, holding out the box with pride. "Its new cooking equipment I got online, I can't wait to use it!"

Yukio chuckled, squeezing his brothers shoulder with his slender fingers. "Well, how about to night? Want to got for my Nii~san?" He asked teasingly, his eyes glinting wickedly.

Rin gasped in excitement, his body vibrating with barely leashed energy. "Really?! I'd love to!" He yelled running forward, turning when his brother didn't follow. "Hurry up, Yukio! I want to cook tonight, not tomorrow morning!" Yukio laughed, amused, running to catch up with is twin.

I hope you guys liked the sneak peek for chapter 2! And before I forget t mention, this is a continuation from "Where popscicles shouldnt go." And rin and yukio are already in a relatonship in the story and it takes place before the big fight. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I hope for many reviews and likes!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rin hummed happily, bustling about the kitchen, the clang f dishes echoing brassily. Bright lights filled the room, glinting off the new metal stove and steel tables. As he stood at the stove his brother Yukio came downstairs, his hair wet from the shower.

"So, what are you going to make?" He asked sitting, his arms folded in front of him. Rin smiled, walking toward the table he sat on. "I was thinking strawberry and lime cake with blueberries in the middle." He replied, setting fruit and whip cream onto the counter between them. "Its going to have three layers with cream and strawberrys, then cream and lime."

Yukio nodded, thoughtful. "That sounds great actually." He said, smiling softly at his twin. "And what are these "new supplies" you keep talking about?"

Rin shrugged sheepishly, his grin almost splitting his face in half. "Oh yeah, let me get them." He said, bounding off toward their room. A few minutes later Run came back, carrying a black box out in front of him.

"Here it is! It has all the things you need for anything you want to make!" He exclaimed, setting the package onto the table and flipping it open. "You can go ahead and look, I've got to finish the cream." He said absently, turning toward the fridge.

Yukio frowned and leaned forward, bringing the bos closer, his eyes narrowing. Utensils of every kind lay inside, from spatulas to mini spoons. They were all silver, their handles rounded at the tip.

Circling around the silver were ridges made of black metal, lining from tip to base, all verying in size. Yukio frowned and suddenly leaned forward, plucking a whisk from the box. He examined it, turning it in his hands, but the part he focused on was handle.

For some reason, it reminded him of a...sex toy.

...

I hoped you like that teaser for the hot smut coming along in the second chapter. There will be three or four chapters in all. And I would love for you guys to give me onions for more story's for this series. This is the second, the first is "where popscicles shouldn't go"

Thank you for reviewing! I give love and hand out tissues!:-)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rin turned with a smile, a bowl of batter cradled in his hands. "Hey, Yukio. Want to taste this batter I just...Hey. Are you alright?" He asked, walking forward and placing the bowl besides his brothers elbow, his hand coming up rest on Yukios shoulder. "Yukio..." He said, his eyes narrowed in concern. Hie brother jumped, his eyes snapping up to meet Rins. "I-I'm alright...but, Nii-san. Why does your kitchen wear look like sex toys?" Rin gaped, his cheeks flushing in embarrassment. "W-What the hell Yukio! It does not!" He stuttered loudly, backing up when his brother stood. "I have n-no idea what your talking about!"

"Oh, really? Well then. Why don't I give you a demonstration?" He leered, advancing on the demon and latching onto his apron. "What do you say, Nii-san?" Rins eyes widened, his breath hitching when Yukio slid his hands up his body, his fingers teasing his nipples into hard peaks. "I-I don't n-need a demonstration! Yukio! Get off, I don't waaAHH!" He cried out, his knee banging into the steel table as his brother turned him around and pressed against him. "What the hell! That hurt!" He growled, struggling, his cheeks flushed scarlet. "Damn it! Let off!"

Yukio grinned, amused as Rin wiggled his arms and legs flailing. "You know, Nii-san. When you struggle like that it just makes me that much harder." He whispered seductively, licking the shell of his brothers ear. "And I don't think I can get much harder."

Rin gasped, shocked as Yukio whispered dirty things into his ear, his body trembling in anticipation. "Y-Yukio..." He stuttered, his claws digging into the metal of the table, his tail swishing behind him in excitement. His body shifted as his brother thrust against him, the bump in his twins jeans rubbing through the fabric of his sweat pants. The cloth rubbed harshly against his anus, causing him to shiver and arch his back.

Yukio grunted and reached forward, yanking Rins pants down to his ankles, running his hands down his brothers soft skin. "I've wanted to be inside you all day...I wanted to feel you clamp down on me and suck me in. All that warm, moist heat..." He muttered absently, wrapping his fingers around Rins cock and pumping it, pre-cum leaking through his fingers. "Your so lewd, Nii-san. You don't know how much you tempt me..."

Rin gasped, his eyes fluttering to half mast as his twin started to jerk him off, his fingers squeezing tightly when he meet with the tip. "Ahh..." He moaned weakly, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes as pleasure raced throughout his body. "Y-Yukio..."

His brother smiled heatedly, the pads of his fingers tracing Rins entrance, pushing against the ring of muscle teasingly. "I have to prepare you...but we don't have any lube...guess what that means? Tell me, Nii-san." He whispered, squatting behind his brother and grabbing his hips. He waited, his breath heavy when Rin trembled.

"W-Wait! You know I don't like when you do that! Yukio!" He cried desperately, trying to wiggle out of his brothers iron grip. "N-No! Don't you dare!" He shouted, clawing at the table, stiffening when he felt a wet tongue prod his ass. He gasped, going limp as Yukio sucked and licked his entrance, wiggling his tongue inside to loosen his hole. "Ngh..nooo..." He groaned, grabbing his brothers hands that rested on his hips, his nails digging deep. "Ohhh, god."

Yukio chuckled leaning back, a thin line of salvia connecting his lips to his brothers twitching hole. He stood and suddenly reached behind him, grabbing a whisk from Rins black box, rubbing the tip of the handle against his entrance. "Now then. Are you ready for that demonstration?"

...

Thank you for reading my fanfiction! I appreciate the reviews and likes! The characters are not mine (sob) but the story is mine. This will be a series of RinXYukio storys, this is the second. I hope you engoy. Ive got one more to go! I hope youll stay with me till then!XD


End file.
